Sasuke tastes like strawberries?
by Mikki1996
Summary: This is just a short little one-shot for Sasuke and Sakura, they begin to have a little bit of play time and well let's just say it doesn't always turn out as planned. Rated M for language and some explicit content(not to much). Please review and favorite thank you Mikki :3


Okay so I am back from my little break and I decided to write another SasuSaku one-shot because I got some positive responses on my other two one-shots for them. Thank you to everyone who read it and thank you for everyone who favorite/reviewed it. I honestly appreciate everyone's opinions and feedback in regards to my work. Without further ado…enjoy the show. ~Mikki.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Sasuke tastes like strawberries?_

_(__Sakura's POV__)_

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?" I yelled out as I searched the whole house for my annoyingly sneaky husband. "I don't have all day for this, I have to get to work eventually and you playing hide and seek doesn't make it easy to be on time." I huffed in annoyance as I quickly scanned the back yard before beginning a manual search of the mansion, calling out his name as I went.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail as sweat slowly began to run down my body from the excess running around that I was doing in order to find my husband. As I rounded the corner something or rather someone came crashing into me, knocking me onto my ass and causing my skirt to lift up. I groan softly and begin to stand up, rubbing a hand over my now sore ass as I glare vehemently at the man in front of me. "Oh look, it's the famous Sasuke Uchiha". I muttered sarcastically "Where the hell have you been babe? We need to get going soon." I gave him a brief once over, sighing in annoyance as I notice he's still in his boxers from last night and he hasn't even bothered to take a comb to his hair yet.

I try to keep hold of my anger as I scan up and down his body, my eyes resting on the v right before the top of his boxers. Shaking my head slightly I try to get rid of my perverted thoughts as I glare at him in annoyance, tapping my foot slightly. "Well?" I ask with as much annoyance as I can muster.

"Hn, what? I just woke up Sakura, we have plenty of time before work babe…"He points out in a bored tone as I continue glaring at him.

"Really? Work starts in like 20 minutes love…" I grumble softly as I soften my glare a bit, reaching out to fix his hair that's sticking up in odd places.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

_Is it just really bad that I want to bend her over and take her right here against this wall? _As I'm standing there thinking this to myself she straightens her blouse, making her already plump breasts stand out more as she exposes more cleavage. I see her mouth moving but the only thing on my mind is how delectable her lips look. I slowly rake my eyes over her body as I take in her appearance, easily noting the short black skirt that hugs her ass in all the right places and that blouse, god that blouse, white and nearly see through as I catch a glimpse of her red lace bra underneath as well as the cleavage spilling out over the top.

Sakura is the epitome of one word: Delicious. I could stay her and ravish her all day. I blink suddenly coming back to reality as she taps me on the shoulder "Sasuke-kun? Are you listening to me?" she asks softly with that breathless little voice of hers. Damn vixen

"Honestly Sakura", I say as I give her a look of utter desire, "I was to busy ravaging your body with my eyes to listen to what you were saying. You look absolutely delectable today my Sakura. You just make me want to stay home and spend all day thrusting into that amazing body of yours." I lick my lips softly as I speak, to caught up in my lustful haze as I watch her squirm quietly.

"Well, Sasuke if you want me that was all you had to say…"She mummers softly as she presses her body flush against mine, her lips beginning a gentle trail along my neck.

I let out a soft growl as I grab her face and forcefully kiss her, being sure to push her up against the wall. My tongue presses against her lips, asking for entrance as I squeeze her ass making her gasp as I wriggle my tongue inside her mouth. Making sure to taste every inch as I slide my hands around her to just under her ass, lifting her up and making her wrap her legs around my waste.

I pant softly as I detach my lips from hers in favor of kissing and biting along her enck, leaving marks along her smooth white skin. "S-sasuke…" I hear softly as she breathlessly pants my name.

(Sakura's POV)

God, this man is such a tease, getting me all hot and bothered like this just from his simple kisses. Something seems a little bit strange though…he has a strange taste to his lips but I just can't place it. As his lips more from mine and onto my neck I suddenly realize what the strange taste is. "S-sasuke"I pant softly as I push him away a little bit. "Why on earth so you taste like strawberries?" I question softly as I tilt my head to the side.

"Well, I got hungry and we are all out of tomatoes so I had to make do with strawberries for the time being."He answered softly as he side his hand up my skirt, his fingers tracing the edge of my panties. I moaned softly as he slipped a finger past my panties and began to rub my folds softly, teasing me with his gentleness.

"Nehh, Sasuke, don't tease me…"I whimper softly as I dig my nails into his back slightly, arching my body as he adds another finger.

All of a sudden Sasuke goes rigid and stops touching me all together, pulling his hand away as he whips around only to come face to face with his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?"He asks as I hide behind him, fixing my skirt and looking past his shoulder to glare at Itachi.

"You are 15 minutes late for the meeting brother and im sure the board will not appreciate the delay." Itachi spoke softly as he looked distractedly at his phone. "Get dressed and let's go." He commanded as he began walking away to the front of the house, presumably where a car was waiting.

Sasuke dropped a gentle kiss on my forehead as he gave my ass a parting squeeze whispering in my ear "We'll finish this later love." He began walking away as I called to him softly, "Sasuke, strawberries suit you, maybe next time we can involve whip cream and chocolate too?

Author's note: Tell me what y'all think about this one-shot I would love to hear any feedback and comments that you guys might have. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day. ~Mikki :3


End file.
